DRW Prisoners
:See also Scoops Day 1 Part 1 for a walk-through of this scoop and four others on day one. Prisoners is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising and a marked scoop in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop.Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009). It takes place in Leisure Park on the evening of the first day. It involves three convicts terrorizing a young woman, Sophie Richards, and her companion, Sid. Overview Frank enters the park in the evening as the sun sets to find three escaped prisoners in a Humvee, one driving the vehicle and two armed with a baseball bat and a heavy machine gun. The passenger attempts to swing his bat at Frank but misses. Then the trio get a laugh out their attempted murder and then see an old man and his friend cutting through the park. The convicts decide that they've found their next "contestants" and successfully kill the old man with a swing of the baseball bat, leaving Sophie in distraught and hysteria. Frank is then forced to make a decision: deal with dangerous convicts and save Sophie, or just grab Sophie and run. Battling the Convicts Trivia *Though this scoop occurs only once, the Convicts continue to spawn everyday at midnight until the Special Forces arrive on the third day. *After killing one or two convicts, but not all three, going to another load screen, then returning to Leisure Park makes all three convicts respawn immediately. Frank must kill all three convicts for the convicts not to return anymore that day. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, there is an interactive cutscene that is completed by shaking the Wii remote and pressing certain buttons. Upon doing this successfully for a while Frank is able to kill off each of the convicts one by one. Snapping the gunner's neck, killing the passenger with his own bat, and finally, killing the driver as he tries to run over Frank, unsuccessfully, as he runs into a tree, wall, or light post. *Frank can drive the jeep after killing all three convicts, which earns the Carjacker achievement and the Prisoner outfit in the Security Room after completing the 72 Hour Mode. The Heavy Machinegun is removable but is a two handed weapon and cannot be kept in Frank's inventory. * Sophie Richards is the only survivor worth 12,000 prestige points when she joins Frank and 24,000 prestige points when she is successfully escorted. She is the only survivor with a prestige point bonus amount not shared with another survivor. Leah Stein, directly before Sophie is worth 10,000 when she joins and 20,000 to successfully escort. Greg Simpson, directly after Sophie is worth 15,000 when he joins and 30,000 to successfully escort. *The Dead Rising Original Soundtrack track, Gone Guru by Lifeseeker will play repeatedly as long as the Prisoners are alive. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Dead_rising_sophie_richard_rescued.png|Safe in the Security Room File:Dead_rising_IGN_prisoners_sophie_holding_hands.jpg|Beta version of Prisoners File:Dead_rising_man_in_a_bind_survivors_first_5_(13).png|Frank escorts Sophie File:Dead_rising_IGN_Prisoners.jpg|Frank evades the Convicts File:Sophie&Sid.png|Sophie and Sid flee File:SidC.png|Sid's last moments before he is killed References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops